1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and devices for mounting large wire-carrying reels on a truck for paying the wire from the reel as the truck is driven. More particularly, the invention relates to a reel mounting apparatus for mounting a reel of wire on a truck and paying the wire out from the reel during movement of the truck in a way in which no backlash or overrun of the reel occurs during the payout.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In Slepicka U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,068, a wire winding apparatus is illustrated and described which includes a device for applying rotary drive pressure to the ends of a spool by means of pressure plates. The spool is a flanged cylinder and the pressure plates are positioned against the flanges at opposite ends of this cylinder. A spring bears against one of the pressure plates in such a manner that the tension in that spring may be adjusted to adjust the amount of drag applied to the spool as a wire is unwound therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,315 to Adamson depicts a reel braking device in which a braking action is effected by causing cam surfaces to move relative to each other, thereby moving a braking pad into engagement with a pad carried on the reel.
Other patents have previously been issued on the concept of preventing wire backlash on a wire winder or reel.